


【良堂】晚宴08

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone





	【良堂】晚宴08

黑市每隔两个月都会有一次重大的开市，往往这时候在外界看来最是悄无声息，这种买卖地儿里的规矩和门道只有老油条摸得最清楚，而鲸度公馆的开门待客无疑是这其中最受期待的项目。

孟鹤堂一大早就被哨声惊醒，刺耳的声响直直穿破耳膜，他坐起来缓了一会，旁边的张九龄昨天被折腾太晚，起来时惺忪着睡眼像一只傻乎乎的小黑狗，直到低头时瞧见胸前还未消退的青紫印记，禁不住爆了粗口：“靠！那发情期的疯狗给我咬成这样，我今天还怎么出去见客！”

这段时间孟鹤堂经常能看见张九龄和楼下执行长明里暗里的调情，并且他花了很久才接受表面上不苟言笑的王长官在面对张九龄时转换出的各种风骚荡漾。

这事说小心也小心，但待长的人都知道，执行长有看上的Omega是再寻常不过的事，执行长们之间会清楚划出彼此的领土，如果有执行长表明将一个Omega划进自己的狩猎范围，那其他的执行长们都会自动远离，所以张九龄一直都被王九龙保护的很好，至少在闭市这段日子可以安心的只和他一个人做爱，只受他一个人的调教。

只是这事毕竟见不得光，没有哪个有钱人会希望自己点的床伴是个早被他们自己人玩烂了的破船。

“今天所有的Omega都会被拉过去陪客吗？”孟鹤堂问他。

“当然不是，鲸度公馆一共有一百多个Omega，但花得起钱的客人哪会有那么多，所以只会有很少一部分被挑中，毕竟在鲸度公馆的消费可不便宜。”张九龄边说着边把身上的扣子都扣紧，将自己身上的痕迹遮盖的严严实实。

“那你到时候想办法不起眼一点，不就可以避免被挑选了吗？”孟鹤堂帮他出主意。这些日子张九龄没少照顾他，他都看在眼里，自然也慢慢向他靠近，帮忙排忧解难。

“但愿真能如此。”

很快所有Omega都被带到了鲸度公馆的大厅，前面有说，大厅迎门的那面墙上，镶嵌的是一个个长方形的玻璃橱窗，足有120个，刚好铺满一面墙，十分壮观。

120个Omega就被分别关进每个玻璃橱窗内，并在他们的四肢都拴上锁链。有的Omega穿得很少，全身赤裸的也有，他们迫切需要顾客的照抚，以换取接下来几天不被冷眼看待的日子；有的只会把自己包裹的特别不起眼，他们不愿意去伺候那些拥有特殊怪癖的恶魔，心里巴不得早点被公馆放弃，能早点死了也好。

周九良在攥住孟鹤堂的手腕给他戴链环的时候细微的皱了皱眉头问：“你身上怎么这么烫？生病了？”

“没有。”孟鹤堂低头看着自己的赤足，像是还在为他那天的话生气。

――你以为你是谁？

可他没有生气的理由，他的确什么都不是，在没有被任何一个顾客宠幸前，他只是这个公馆最低等的一个Omega。

“生病了就说，我可以取消让你参加这次开市展览的资格。”

周九良在他面前停了一会，仿佛真的在等他说那句话，而孟鹤堂咬了咬牙，终究是什么也没说出口。

但他真的不舒服，在周九良转身离开后，他浑身被热浪席卷，脑子里的意识也是一会儿有一会儿无，他知道今天到了什么日子，而正巧撞在开市的当天，也许是天意注定他会完成她想做的事。

距离开馆还有十分钟的时间，一面厚重的巨大的红幕由上缓缓落下，遮挡住了那一面墙所展览出的120个风格各异的Omega。

孟鹤堂在黑暗里燥热感更甚，他感受到私密处已让倾泻的液体浸湿，有些从布料的细缝中涔出来，顺着大腿根流淌而下。

玻璃隔绝了气味的蔓延，即便是有一个小小的通气口，曼陀罗的清淡香气也没法传出，所以在外人看来一切如常。

十六层楼的执行长们依次站在幕布两边，双腿微张的标准站姿，负责公馆的安全和秩序问题。

周九良一副心不在焉的样子，他向来喜怒不形于色，今天竟出神到眉头都快皱成一个死结了还无知无觉。王九龙在一旁拿胳膊肘碰了碰他：“干嘛？怎么一副你待会要被挑选的样子。”

“孟鹤堂他今天……有点不对劲。”

“原来搞半天是为了他呀，那小子还真有点本事，打一开始见面就把你迷得五迷三道的。”

“去，我对他没意思。”

“有意思又没什么丢人的，咱俩什么关系啊还瞒着我，反正你跟旋儿都分手了，再找一个也是人之常情。”

“你怎么知道？”周九良狐疑地瞅了他一眼。

“他自己发的朋友圈啊，要跟咱们那高中同学何九华结婚了，诶？他们什么时候搞一块的你知道吗？总不会是旋儿一早就绿了你吧？”

周九良被他吵得头疼，扭过脸不再理他，秦霄贤和何九华要结婚的事并没在他的脑子里停留太久，他更多是在回忆刚才触碰到孟鹤堂时那人身上不寻常的烫人温度，他原先分明很依赖自己的，难道也开始会对自己隐瞒了什么不成？

时间一到，大门由专人朝两边敞开，门前的院子里在保安人员的指挥下有序地开进一辆辆平时根本不得以看见的豪车。

到来的多数是各地集团的富豪，穿着奢侈华贵闪人眼睛。国家推崇节俭，所以即便很有钱在外也只能拾掇的很简约，房子不敢公开，车子不敢公开，而到了黑市就不一样，它是一个绝对自在的有钱人的炫富场，就是怎么糜烂怎么来，怎么爽怎么来。

撕掉阳光下衣冠楚楚的伪装，所有人在黑暗里都只剩下肮脏的样子。

当贵客到齐，大幕被缓缓拉开，玻璃橱窗在灯光的聚焦下折射出耀眼的光彩，每个被牢牢紧锁的Omega，都成了一幅绝美的春宫图。

一共，120个。

贵客们饥渴已久，纷纷登上阶梯去选择他们中意的玩物。

周九良不经意的扫了眼处在中间位置的孟鹤堂，因隔得太远看不真切，那人的身体在小幅度的扭动，十分难受的样子。

王九龙第一眼则是去看他的小情人，昨天自己闯了什么祸他自然一清二楚，只是发情期的原始冲动也不是他能控制的了的，这会儿也只能默默祈祷，不要有人注意到那个又黑又小的家伙。

张九龄已经尽量把自己缩到完全没有存在感，可偏是越怕什么越来什么，一个30多岁的成熟男人在他面前停住了脚，盯着他小小的样子看了一会儿，吩咐身后的工作人员：“就这个，把门打开。”

张九龄只觉得连呼吸也停止了，王九龙站在底下也目睹到了这一情形，差一点就忍不住想要上去阻拦的冲动，如果那一身春宵缠绵后的印记被发现，后果他们无从可想。

周九良及时拉住了他，低声说：“你几个胆子敢去阻拦客人的选择，不要命了！”

“可如果让九龄跟他进房间，九龄会没命的！”王九龙手握成拳连带整个身子都在剧烈的颤抖，张九龄一定不会牵连他，正因如此，他才不能眼看他一个人受伤害。

“可你什么也做不了，你只会把事情搞得更乱的！”

周九良也不肯退步，五根手指几乎要在他的手腕处勒出红印。

工作人员正在摁密码开门，就差那么一点点，隔壁橱窗里的孟鹤堂整个人都靠在玻璃上，用虚弱的几乎听不见的声音朝那位客人说：“求您……求您选择我吧。”

男客眯了眯眼睛，左手抬起止住了工作人员的动作，又认真打量了孟鹤堂一会，嘴角抿起微微弧度，吩咐道：“给我开这个门吧。”

玻璃门“刷――”的打开，孟鹤堂没了支撑直接半个身子跌出来，男客半蹲在他面前，钳住他两边肩膀迫使他抬头看自己，真是烫，火烧一样的病弱美人。

“是个在发情期的啊，的确让我没法拒绝。”他笑着问：“你想让我上你吗？”

张九龄才死里逃生一劫，赶紧趴在玻璃上满脸担忧的去看救了他一命的孟鹤堂。

“是的客人，求你上我。”孟鹤堂意识迷离，他找不到周九良在哪，也不知道他能不能看到，可就是想以这种方式去报复他，哪怕能从他的眼里看到一丝对自己这个举动的不满，也算是他成功了。

他柔软的攀上客人的脖子，气息拂过那人珠光宝气却毫无温度的上半身。燥热感逼得他快要爆炸，他顺着潜意识里那些调教的记忆去讨好眼前这位客人，同时也祈求有Alpha能快点解救他出水深火热。

但那个人一定不会是周九良。

“客人，您救救我……”

“我姓栾。”

“栾老板，救救我。”

Alpha的生理冲动早已耐不住这性感入骨的Omega的引诱，栾云平一把将人拦腰抱起，三步并两步下了楼梯。

周九良眼看着这个他亲手调教了那么久的人在别人怀里声声呻吟，面红耳赤，从未有过的领土被侵犯的感觉如业火烧心，快要烧化他的理智。

就是撞见秦霄贤出轨的那天也不似如今这般不甘。

孟鹤堂和他对视了一眼，那眼神里的情绪复杂到他看不懂，也许他也背叛自己了。

周九良只会这样想。

他发觉自己就像一只还没有出手就已经败北的困兽，目光猩红，还以为已经牢牢掌握住了那只乖顺到像是专门为他而生的兔子。

可却是自己亲手把它送往百兽横行的森林，他以为他不在乎，在没有看到失去那一幕的到来前，他以为他可以一直不在乎。

“带我去一间可以完全不被打扰的房间。”栾云平看向周九良，以顾客对工作人员的态度冷漠吩咐道。

周九良的视线有一瞬间逃避，他扬起恭敬的笑容，做了一个“请”的手势：“您跟我来。”

这条路看起来特别远又特别近，孟鹤堂一边被发情折磨的晕头转向，一边又用仅存的淡薄意识恳求周九良可以有所反应，哪怕是一秒钟的慌神，可那个人伪装的那么好，笑容仿佛是天生刻画在脸上，自己费力做出的这一切，于他而言换不回一点在乎。

可这条路只要没有走到头，他就还是卑微的抱着一点希望。

直到最后周九良拿房卡开了门，栾云平把他放到床上，活动了一下有些僵硬的胳膊，头也没回地朝身后的周九良说：“出去吧，把门带死。”

“好的。”

孟鹤堂不甘心的看着门缝外的光一点点消失，他这个跳梁小丑的戏码，终究只是感动了自己而已。

周九良关上门之前，仍尽职说完了最后一句话。

TBC.


End file.
